Plot
This page covers the plot of Dragon Ball Legacy. There are two kinds of plot. The plot affecting each race, and the plot affecting the entire universe. The Main Plot affects the universe, and the Race Plot affects each race. Main Plot In an alternate universe to the current Dragon Ball storyline, each of the races live in peace. The Saiyans are rising in power on their own Planet Vegeta. The Majins, created by a long extinct race of Wizards, are propogating and explaning on their floating bio-ship, Male-facent. The Namekians live on Planet Namek and live peacefully, every 10 years sending a team of Nameks to use dragonballs to help other worlds that they deem worthy. The humans, just recently discovering the power of Ki, are establishing a force greater than their own prievious military. The Frost Demons, owning half the galaxy, are just moving in to this sector of space, situating themselves on Planet Arektic. The Race of Hera is expanding their empire, and growing in competition with the Saiyans in power. The Androids live on their re-charge station out in an empty sector of space, empowering their technology. And many other races are coming up as well. What do they all have in common? Their mastery of Ki to make them some of the most powerful races in the universe. However, recently there have been a string of dissapearences. Full planets dissapearing without even leaving a trace. More races appearing that no one knows where they came from. Rifts in space and time that no one dare touch. Many races blame it on each other, but in true reality no one knows whats happening. A select few speculate that the forces of Hell are interferring with the real world, but no one can entirely be sure. With the new generation of warriors, it will soon be their responsibilty of solving whats happening with the universe. Race Plots '''Saiyans - '''The saiyans, now one of the few species left on Planet Vegeta, are primarily lead by the new Queen Esparus, the legendary Super Saiyan. But with her rule, the military seperates itself in between Super Saiyans and Great Apes. With the prejudice against the Great Apes increasing, Lord Selry leads them against the discrimination. How far will this conflict go? That is for the new generation of Saiyans to find out. '''Namekians- '''The nameks live on Planet Namek peacefully, and recently, they discovered their ability to grant Dragonballs to each planet. Every 20 years, they send a team ,to a planet they deem worthy, to create Dragonballs there, and further the race on that planet. This is called the Universal Peace Foundation. However, in order to assure the team has a good heart, they split themselves up into a good and evil side, and lock up the evil side. However, the Evil Nameks have been escaping recently and murdering their good sides. With the Universal Peace Foundation now corrupted from the inside, the Nameks face their whole race toppling from the resulting conflict. '''Humans- '''The humans, after discoveing Ki, have become much stronger. With Ki usage restricted to the government, there starts a specific section of the military dedicated to Ki usage. With the domination of Ki, the world is now united under one central goverment, with the Prime Minister being deemed the most powerful being on Earth. But with the rising riots and the crime rates increasing, there appears to be more than one kind of Ki user on Earth. '''Race of Hera- '''A relatively new race, but just as powerful as the rest, but as the Race increase in power, the central members of the Empire are growing curiously nervous. Members are being replaced every day, with the pre-deccessors never being heard from again. The only ones not touched at the supposed Royal Family. What is happening with the aristocracy of Hera, and can it be fixed before the Empire topples and takes many other things with it? '''Majins- '''The majins were created by an ancient race of wizards. Powerful, deadly and unpredictable, the Majins were intended to be their ultimate weapon against the universe. Unfortunately for the wizards, they were quickly killed by the Majins, who created an extremely large, planet wide Bio-ship named the Male-facent. Inhabbiting this ship, the Majins float through space, searching for ways to figure out who they are and a suitable planet to inhabbit. But the race is divided into those who want to stay on the ship, and those who wish to inhabbit a planet. The two groups threaten to end the whole race with their fighting. What will happen to Majins? No one knows. '''Androids- '''The Androids were born on Earth as a secret experiment from the government's of Earth, but many of them united under a Superior AI, and fought against the humans. This sparked the Grand Civil War, which decimated many countires. In the end, the Androids were finally driven out by the humans into space, and they resided in a space station they built, primarily to re-charge and re-fuel other ships and stations. However, with the increase in their technologies, many of the AI's and Androids are starting to disagree. Rumors of a mutiny are starting, and no one truly knows where this will lead. '''Frost Demons- '''An old but powerful race, the Frost Demons own half the galaxy with their Planet Trade Organization. Upon entering the new space sector, the two rulers of the Frost Demons are at complete odds with each other. The entire race and military under them is split in half by the two's conflict. Soon, it appears that other planets can soon be dragged into it as well.